All of Me
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: The countries are known for the different sides of their personalities. Whether fictional, historical, or just plain crazy, we love them all, and apparently, they love all of Kagome. "All of me, each and every one, I'll give all of myself to you!" unconnected oneshots, KagomexHetalia, drabbles, T for safety
1. England

MCD: I am totally, completely, absolutely fizzled out of imagination. Not only am I having a hard time writing new stories, I'm having even more trouble finding the motivation to continue stories… stories such as **Where Is Home? **And **Breaking Barriers**. I'm so very sorry that they're coming along so slowly, but my summer has been shockingly busy, and it leaves me slower.

**All of me, each and every one.**

**Chapter 1: England**

_**Gentleman**_

Yes, Arthur Kirkland was just your average gentleman. Holder of doors, sipper of various teas, judge of indecent character. He ate scones, wore nicer clothes 90% of the time, was never rude or obnoxious… depending on the company.

But, in all aspects, he was one true proper-and-posh British Gentleman.

Whenever she knew she looked bad, he would always tell her that she was still the most stunning person in the world to him. Whenever he saw Kagome's cuts or scars from the past, he would kiss each and every one of them until she flicked his nose in embarrassment. And, if she ever doubted him for a second, she reassured herself; how could a proper British gentleman ever be doubted upon?

_**Pirate**_

She was shoved into the Captain's room roughly by the back of her throat. Her traditional miko garb had been all but destroyed. Scowling, she dared to discard the hakama. The haori was long enough to cover herself up in anyways, and she was _not _going to wear filthy, blood-stained clothes for the rest of her captivity, _thank you very much._

Hearing the door slam open behind her, she spun around in time to be mesmerized by piercing, cold, forest-green eyes.

"'Ello poppet," he murmured, his brilliant eyes roaming her now half-de-robed figure. "Well wha' do we have 'ere?"

Eyeing his bright red coat with gold trim, the extravagantly adorned hat, and the long cutlass resting on his hip, Kagome figured it was safe to assume that this was the captain.

"…Captain Kirkland-san?" she ventured, eyeing him in distrust. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the way her blue pools glittered darkly.

"That'd be me~ What's a pretty li'le thing like ye doin' on me ship, eh?" he prompted, striding toward her with the confidence of a champion… or a world-renowned pirate.

Backing up, she stopped when the backs of her bare knees hit the edge of the bed.

"Y-your filthy men said that I was to be your woman!" she growled at him in warning, but he only erupted into booming laughter.

"Topping swank then~" he purred and suddenly pounced upon her, pushing her against the bed.

"It's a pirate's life fer ye~!"

_**Britannia Angel**_

Clenching her eyes, she whimpered and clutched her love's... toga?... desperately. It had been so long since she had been anywhere near the sky… and those memories did not bode well for her even now.

"Don't worry, love," Arthur murmured protectively, clutching her closer to him all the same. She could feel the odd little star-tipped wand digging slightly into her arm. "I'd never let you fall."

Soothed, if only a tiny bit, Kagome gulped and hugged the Kirkland Angel tighter, her raven hair fluttering around her. It was an odd sensation to be in the air again; She was used to Inuyasha's rough leaps, ascending, weightless, and then plummeting seemingly to her doom; Kirara was a much smoother flier, but she made tight turns that nearly traumatized Kagome a few times. Shippo had been slow, like a hot air balloon, and Sesshoumaru… well, she'd rather not think about the soul-piercing glare she endured as she was forced to clutch to the demon's fluffy tail as they sped quickly throughout the skies.

This, however, seemed more… magical, per say, and not because it was an Angel or magic or anything. Most likely the cause of the special feeling was because it was Arthur, who had revealed the Kirkland Family Secret and then taken her for a flight as if it were a stroll through the park.

None of these things left Kagome any less scared, though.

Soon, Arthur's giant white wings were flapping, but they weren't going anywhere. Arthur chuckled when Kagome buried her face in his chest as a harsh wind blew past them.

"It's alright, love. You can open your eyes now." Swallowing thickly, Kagome placed her bare feet upon Arthur's sandaled ones. Making sure that her grip was still as tight as ever, she peeked open one eye… and promptly gasped.

All around them were twinkling stars in the pale moonlight. Looking down, a smile nearly cracked her face as she saw the magnificent view of lit buildings creating a map of England. The Thames, a bit off in the distance, sparkled in the moonlight. Big Ben stood proudly even in the night, the gigantic clock faces glowing almost gold.

"Arthur, it's… beautiful…" she smiled in delight, taking in all the sights. He chuckled at her amazement.

"Yes, yes you are." She giggled at the cheesiness and romanticism of it all.

"Want me to take you to Neverland next?" he whispered in her ear, trying not to ruin the moment. "We can stop by big Ben: From there it's the second star to the right and we head on 'til morning."

Kagome sighed happily, turning her head to look at her angel.

"Nah," she shrugged, a glint in her eye, "I already have my lost boy."

Arthur grinned and swooped in for a kiss, no pun intended.

_**2P!**_

2p!England pouted at the struggling Japanese woman. Sure, it must have been at least slightly uncomfortable, being tied up to a chair and whatnot, but that was no reason to refuse his cupcakes! Swirling blue and pink eyes frowned at the blue-eyed beauty.

"Aw, c'mon! They're world famous~" he encouraged, shaking one in front of her face. Freezing, she snapped her eyes shut and turned her nose up at the treat. He pouted and moved around to where she was facing.

"Pleeeease~? I made it just for you~!" he giggled, motioning to the mess he'd made of his pretty pale-pink dress shirt and brown vest, the flour and other ingredients splattered against him, showing his hard work. Once again, she peeked open one eye and then 'harrumph'ed, turning the other way. The strawberry blonde scowled, racing around the chair to her right side to shove the swirly blue and pink decorated cupcake in her face once again, nearly poking her in the nose with it.

"Hey! At least they're better than that drab other Iggy's food! Wouldn't you agree?" he tilted his head at what must have been an uncomfortable angle, giving her gigantic puppy eyes that were nearly hypnotic. "Cupcakes are MUCH better than scones!" Kagome just scowled and looked straight ahead, ignoring him with a fiery passion.

"Okay, now you're starting to piss me off~" he sing-songed, a dark look in his eyes. He could see her body go rigid, but she still did not even glance at him. Pouting, he stared at his cupcake for a moment before looking to her face. Wait a minute…

Grinning, he pulled a stool up in front of the little Asian woman and took a bite out of the cupcake. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her breasts, making her gasp in shock, her mouth falling open. He hastily kissed her, and without any warning, thrust his tongue into her still open mouth. Passionately claiming every inch of her wet cavern, she shook visibly but moaned into the kiss…

…and the taste of the cupcake still on his lips~

_**Sorcerer**_

Deep down in the ground, at the very base of the Kirkland household, a certain teenage Kirkland was mixing ingredients on a table. But, these were not ingredients for baking nor cooking, for science, or for any other logical thing, for that matter. No, Arthur Kirkland was making a potion. But not just any type of potion.

"A-ha!" he cried out as a giant puff of smoke covered his face with soot. "I've done it! I've really done it! Now Higurashi from the Student Council will _have _to fall in love with me…" he grinned to himself, mentally patting his own back for the accomplishment. Pinking slightly at the thought of Higurashi, he spun around from the tabletop to look at the mantle above the fireplace. There, along with pictures of his supernatural friends, was a small, 4x6.5'-sized picture of one smiling Kagome Higurashi, Vice President of the Student Council. To get that picture, he'd said he was taking a picture for the yearbook with every Council member when he shyly approached her with an old-fashioned camera. Sighing, he felt lovestruck once again and moved forward to stroke the picture once, twice, before turning back to grab the love potion and test it on someone before thinking of a way of giving it to his dear, sweet Higurashi.

_**All of me...each and every one… it all belongs to you.**_

_**Every last bit.**_

MCD: I'm going to continue this as a drabble series, since that's technically what it is, or was supposed to be… each installment is a different country. Feel free to request one, but I'm doing the main characters first, probably America next. Thanks, guys!


	2. America

MCD: 1) No, I am not dead, but I feel a helluva lot like it. 2) This is America's turn. Maybe I will accept suggestions... MAYBE. c: aaaand 3) THANK YOU, KOREA. THANK YOU IN THE HETALIAN SENSE AND IN THE GANGNAM SENSE AND MY FRIEND KOREA SENSE. I'm finally going to a dance that I'd actually consider having fun at because of you, Korea-kun! :D

Please don't expect quick updates. Really, I feel bad about it, and asking for it will just make me feel worse, but I can't update quickly :( Sorry!

**All of me, each and every one.**

**Chapter 2: America**

_**Personification**_

She studied an old picture her man quietly. It was a picture of him grinning at whoever had taken the black-and-white picture, one that she'd found in the depths of the storage closet she wasn't supposed to be in, the lock laying, broken and useless, beside the inch-opened door outside.

_And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me..._

He was a hero, no two ways about it. He was strong, funny, adorable, comforting, and her knight in shining armor... she really didn't like to compare the two, but he was like the side of Inuyasha that she had always wanted to be let in to. Sure, she had thought that the half-demon would be the only one for her... but the denial, the anger, the roughness, the fights... they had gotten to be too much.

_...We both knew it, right away..._

As cheesy as it sounded, it had been love at first sight. She surmised that opposites really did attract. Her calm, quiet, control paired with his loud, excitable, boisterous attitude... except this wasn't exactly 斗oveat first sight. It was more like this undeniable power, this perfect click, like a shining key finally breaking into the tight, cold, aged cavern of a lock.

_...and as the years went on, things got more difficult._

She remembered the first serious fight they'd had, how she had stormed out angrily, coming back a little while later with tears in her eyes, only to find that he was almost in a worse state than her.

She remembered the time that her grandfather had died, and although he was a personification of a superpower, how the economy was still tight, and he was sick because of it. The sheer hurt in his voice when she finally left to see her grandfather before he died, and the relief in his eyes when she came back...

_We were faced with more challenges..._

They had argued, constantly, those nation friends of his. How being with a human wasn't good for him, how it would always end badly, all the what ifs, the could-have-happeneds, and even the rules they'd set up for themselves to keep everything in balance. The nations, although they liked her, didn't like the way she was so... _human._

_I begged him to stay... _

And then there it was. When he had gone off to war. He had promised her that all of those middle-eastern countries couldn't bring down a being like him in one shot... he seemed to keep forgetting that he wasn't completely immortal, despite his long life, but that attitude just made her miss him more when he was finally gone.

_...try to remember what we had in the beginning..._

But the worst part of his leaving that day had been the fight that had prevented her from saying good bye to him.

So many things had come up that they hadn't been ready to face, the truth unready to be heard, the lies already weighing them down that just seemed to make things worse.

She'd ended up falling asleep, crying on the floor in their locked room while he sped off on that rainy night in a taxi, headed for the Pentagon.

And then she shook off those thoughts.

_He was charismatic..._

...that loud, booming laughter that was an embodiment all its own...

_..magnetic..._

...those bright, electrified sky-blue eyes that pulled you in, no matter who you were...

_...electric..._

...the power that seemed to seep from his body in waves, the aura that just poured out from around him and screamed, 的'm here, I'm ready, I'm what you want to see."

_...and everybody knew it._

He was that lone figure, standing on the top of a hill at sunset, the light reflecting startlingly off of his glasses, a grin on his smile.

He was that father your mother had always praised and talked about since he wasn't around anymore to show you himself.

He was that boy down the street that jogged every morning at ridiculous hours, helped the old man build his shed, played whatever ridiculous games the children around him did until he fell over and they all dog-piled him, laughing all the way.

He was just... so... _Alfred_

_When he walked in, every woman's head turned._

Yet when they saw her on his arm, the sparks in their eyes would die, or be replaced with fervor. He was the center of gossip and jealousy, and she just seemed to make it worse. But they didn't mind. Their beautiful bubble prevented most of the world's troubles, leaving plenty of room for them and only them.

_Everyone stood up to talk to him._

Sure, sometimes it was more for argument or accusations. Sometimes they only came to him for advice or to ask a question.

But most of the time, he was just that centric figure that everyone revolved around. He was an entity all in itself and he showed it off like a shiny pin on his shirt or the heart on his sleeve. He was him, not anybody else, and he was proud to be it.

_He was like this Hybrid, this mix of a man who... couldn't **contain **himself._

He wasn't just a personification, not just a man, he was an _emotion. _He was something that everyone would feel when you had a conversation with him. His excitement got you riled. His sadness made your day a little gloomier. He was this thing -she didn't even know how to describe it- that just incorporated itself into your life style, and it was addicting. You just couldn't get rid of it, whether you wanted to or not.

_I always got the sense that...he became **torn **between being a good person... and... missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him..._

And then the personification came back into play.

She needed to sort this out, right now, just to make it clear.

Although America was young- young, impatient, hard-minded, and too strong for his own good- he was not, by any means, _stupid. _

She had heard that word used countless times when having the young nation described, and it never ceased to piss her off every time.

He was a _hero. _He was not something to be used and then thrown away, not something to be taken advantage of- he was something to be appreciated, to be loved and cherished and hell, even worshiped. He was your lantern in the night, that teddy bear from your childhood. He was a fluffy chair for you to fall into at the end of the day, a waiting shoulder to cry on, a shield in the face of your enemies. He was all that and more- but if there was one thing he wasn't, it was stupid.

He always tried to be a good person, he really did. And some could see that. But others took it as brash, impulsive, idiotic. He had the imagination of a child and the willingness of a person that's lost everything in the past and just wants to make sure that nobody else does...

...sometimes she forgot that he _was _just that.

_And in that way, I... **understood **him._

She could recall moments from her own past. She refused to think of her efforts as heroic though- all she did was harm and hurt and destroy, demons, people, cultures, ways of life... there wasn't even much proof that her own 塗eroicpast even existed any longer besides a scroll and a business tycoon and his half-brother that never seemed to age.

But she felt special; she was that one person that he looked up at in wonder anymore, eyes alight with awe and mouth moving into a smile when he heard the stories of the years that had aged her internally more than it had externally.

She was the one that _understood _his need for action, to step up and make something happen.

Maybe not in the same manner, but it was a connection all the same.

_...and **I loved him.**_

_I loved him, I loved him, I loved him._

Gripping the picture tightly in her hands, she pulled it to her chest, crouched down to the ground yet not quite sitting, her arms wrapping around herself in a tight hug.

She opened her eyes a miniscule amount, barely recognizing the way her sight cleared up as a crystal tear fell down, down, getting smaller, and finally hitting the ground.

The noise of footfall didn't register in her ears or her mind, but she finally snapped back into reality when she felt herself being pulled, tugged into a strong lap, her head resting against a warm shoulder, a broad chest for her support. A hand gently rubbed the back of her hair, petting it down. Soothing whispers of her name and little nothings calmed her, although tears still escaped.

"It's alright, Kags, your hero is here... don't worry, I'm not going anywhere...please stop crying."

Kagome giggled into Alfred's shoulder, muffling a sniffle with her hand. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, giving her a joking yet slightly worried look.

"Kagome, did you just wipe your nose on my shoulder...~" he teased her lightly and she couldn't help but laugh, her emotions and feelings finally washing back down into her heart, removing the lump in her throat along the way.

She tossed her arms around her immortal man.

The sun seemed that that moment was a wonderful time to shine, and it did, straight through the narrow, musty window, its light shining off of the new engagement rings on their fingers.

_And I still love him..._

_I love him..._

_**Cowboy**_

Sheriff Alfred. F. Jones swung over the side of his trusty horse, Tony. Without missing a beat, he tossed the reins to the foreigner Mr. Kirkland, who stuttered and fiddled with them before finally tying them around a nearby post. He stumbled to catch up to the sheriff, his anxiety obvious enough.

"Sheriff Jones!" Arthur whisper-shouted, watching from the corner of the building as the man with the gold star on his broad, vested chest peered into the dusty window pane; a shot rang out and the young sheriff jumped back, the shattered glass of the window proving what he'd thought.

Arthur was trembling in fear, holding his hands over his head and ducked down behind a barrel of water at the store's side. He was joined by the sheriff in the dirty blue shirt soon enough, although the latter was mind-numbingly stoic about the entire situation.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the arm and shoved him off in the direction of Ms. Herdervary's schoolhouse.

"Get goin'!" he hissed, pulling his beloved, shiny black revolver out of the holster. 的"I dun' need no civilians gettin' hurt here, and you, Mr. Kirkland, are in the line o' fire."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice, and he was off like a man who had been running his whole life, scrambling into the schoolhouse.

When Alfred looked around once more, the town was deserted. Harrumphing, he shoved his gun into the holster at the joint of his shoulder and confidently strode across the porch front of the foreign teas shop, hands raised at the ready.

Slowly, he stepped, one boot at a time through the wooden shutter-door of the Kirkland kid's tea shop. His hands were raised, proclaiming innocent intention, but his fingers twitched, ready to jump for his gun at any second.

He moved through the rows of various boxes of teas and accessories for such an 殿rtas Mr. Kirkland called it. His steps were slow and precise, leather boots tapping against the creaking floor boards in a manner that made him tenser than a horse before it rears up at the sight of a snake.

His target came into view; his jaw clenched.

The no-good, law-breaking, thieving form of one young Japanese woman was lazily resting in a hand-carved wooden chair, her feet propped up on the back of another one. The rigid form of her demonic companion, Inuyasha the beast, watched his every movement from the wall he was leaning against.

And although they weren't in plain sight, Sheriff Alfred just had this itchin' feelin' that their other three or four companions were hiding somewhere, just waitin' for the best moment to strike.

The young Japanese woman seemed to want to acknowledge the young American at that moment, seeing as she stopped messing with her finger nails long enough to peek one electric blue eye up at him from underneath the brim of her leather hat.

"Well well well..." Alfred stood absolutely still as she rolled her neck, her slightly accented voice emanating ominously throughout the store. "I的f it isn't just the man I wanted to see... Jones, Alfred, if I am to believe?"

"That's _Sheriff _Jones to you, Higurashi." he replied sharply. Kagome snorted at the young man's gall.

Inuyasha moved forward just the tiniest bit, growling. He hadn't understood what the American had said, he only heard the bite to his voice.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Kagome snapped back into Japanese, glaring at her companion, "_Calm down, you big dummy! I'm trying to negotiate here and I can't do it if you're growling him up like a dog at a cat in a tree!_Inuyasha glared at his ex, a golden eye twitching.

"_Keh!" _he snorted, eying the sheriff angrily, "_F__ine, wench! But when you get your brains blown out, you're gonna wish that I'd stepped in sooner!" _Of course he and the others of the Inu-tachi would never let even the slightest chance of that happen, but his point remained.

"What are you saying!?" Alfred barked, growing frustrated at his lack of understanding. The Dog of the South snarled at him and shouting something, but Kagome whistled, gaining both of their attention.

"A little less noise boys, a little less noise," she took a moment to glare at her comrade before letting her black-booted feet slide off the back of the chair and hit the ground with a thud. She silently worked her way over to him, her eyes washing over his stiff form without an ounce of shame, and Alfred did the same.

While he wore his own brown leather hat, blue shirt-and-brown-vest combo with a gold star on top, paired with his jeans, chaps, and regulation brown boots- complete with the spurs- she wore an oddly different getup. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail beneath a black cowboy hat. A white shirt that seemed too short to be decent, but yet too long to ride up her stomach, with long sleeves and black cuffs. Tight-fitting blue jeans and black boots, with some sort of odd beads hanging from around her slim waist. Alfred spared a glance or two at her rack, but she didn't seem to mind too much. Maybe she'd felt this heated sort of look before.

"What do you want?" he questioned her quietly, a spark in his sky-blue eyes. Studying his face carefully, the Foreign Bandit Higurashi, one of the most wanted criminals of the era, seemed to measure her words, and that gave him confidence. But it all drained away as soon as the words passed her cherry-red lips.

"You."

_**Super Hero**_

Blue eyes, the only part of his face not covered by the American-Flag themed bandana, scanned the city from atop the building he called his home.

Sandy blonde hair was pulled back and gelled, except for that one stubborn piece in the front.

Rippling muscles pressed against tight blue modified cloth, covered only slightly by a brown bomber jacket. Alfred hadn't wanted to go with the usual super-hero tights, so he simply wore the top of the enhanced material outfit his genius friend Kiku made and had to dig up whatever was left of his grandfather's WWII US uniform.

He hadn't expected the powers, not by a long shot. Grandpa Jones had told him that he was destined for great things, but he hadn't expected it to come in the form of super powers. He was still trying to come up with a name, since Captain America and Superman were already taken, but he was still in the process of discovering all of the powers he had as well. Besides, he was well-known throughout the public. Everyone knew his face, so he didn't see the importance of a name just yet.

Hearing somebody cry out, his eyes hardened and he leapt off the top of the building, free-falling before he landed roughly on his legs on top of another building, rolling right back up to a stand and bolting over the rooftops. Okay, so not having flight as a superpower kind of sucked, but he would make due with the enhanced abilities. He was still rooting for the whole 鼎"Captain-America's-Serum-somehow-got-mixed-into-my-bottle-of-pepsi" theory anyhow.

Coming to a halt at the edge of a building, he peered over the brick work and glared. Some creeper and his young-looking female accomplice were attacking a young woman in the alley, trying to steal her stuff.

"Looks like a job for... whatever my superhero name will be!" he muttered only somewhat-enthusiastically before he jumped over the side of the building and into the alley.

It would be an understatement if Alfred didn't say it was an easy job taking care of the blonde man, picking him up and throwing him into a giant green garbage can for later capture. However, the little brunette chick with the blonde caused a little bit of trouble.

"Bastard American!" she hissed in a French accent as she pulled the raven-haired woman toward her, a knife at her throat. 鏑"Leave zis alley at once! We 'ave unfinished business wis zis woman!"

Alfred didn't spare the energy to roll his eyes before grabbing the lid of a small silver trashcan, crushing it into the shape of a boomerang and having it miraculously work, the brunette foreigner falling back with a cry of anguish. The captive stumbled, almost being tugged down with the amateur thief. Alfred rushed forward and caught the raven-haired woman before she fell over.

"Are you alright?" he asked in the deepest voice he could muster. He didn't want to be recognized in anyway, and that meant vocally as well. When he finally took a moment to study the woman did his heart fly into his throat, his voice no longer needed.

She was petite, maybe 5 foot cleared. She was light, slim, and a bit curvy, but the only thing that really caught the new hero's attention was her eyes. Bright, nearly electric, watery blue eyes framed by sooty lashes. Her skin was fair and pale, as were her lips, and her hair, framing her face in a most cherubic way, stood out brilliantly in its inky black, almost blue sheen.

She was breathing fast, her eyes widened in fear, but she relaxed when she realized she was saved, a few tears slipping from her eyes happily.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed and leapt at him, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace, her nuzzling into his neck as he held her. Alfred gulped and wrapped his arms loosely back around her, lifting her up back into a standing position.

"It's just part of the job, ma'am," he murmured softly, trying to keep his voice even. The woman pulled back and beamed at him, her hands resting on his shoulders and his arms around her waist, but neither really noticed the romantic position.

"No, there must be some way I can repay you, sir!" she smiled up at him, since he was at least a foot taller than her, plus a few inches. Alfred's eyes softened. The grateful look in her stunning eyes was payment enough.

"It's quite alright," he finally said after a bit of a pause, his voice still soft and deep. He unwrapped his arms from around her and pulled her hands off of his shoulders, clasping them together with a firm squeeze before grabbing the two criminals from the ground and the garbage can, then toward the entrance of the alley. He couldn't help but feel regret biting at his heart at not staying just a _little _bit longer.

"Wait!"

Alfred blinked at the desperate cry and turned enough to look back at the young Asian woman.

"Yes?"

She appeared to bight her lower lip before smiling shyly at him, her hands hidden in the small of her back. She knew it was a long shot that she was the first woman to do this, but...

She walked over to him, gently sliding the patriotic bandana down -ignoring the way he stiffened- enough to kiss his cheek, then slid it back up.

"M...My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I... Thank you, for saving me. What do you call yourself sir?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, and Alfred just couldn't bring himself to deny her what she wanted. Sparing a glance at his bandana, it suddenly clicked and he straightened up, hopefully looking a little bit more heroic to the beautiful dame.

"The Patriot," he nodded and then took off down the street, gone in a flash. Kagome was left in a slight breeze, blinking in surprise before smiling gently, her heart fluttering.

"The Patriot," she murmured with a smile as she grabbed her bag from the ground and walked back onto the main street.

_**2p!**_

Alfred's red eye barely twitched when the woman at the center of his attention strangled the oddly colored male.

"Tell me what you know, bastard!" she hissed, and the youkai smirked through his pain. He shakily pointed up at the top of the building that Alfred stood atop. If he was going to die, might as well piss of everybody before he did.

Kagome turned to look over her shoulder to stare at her stalker before sending a wave of purifying energy through the youkai, not even sparing him a last glance as she dropped his disintegrating body on the ground of the alley.

Alfred frowned in anger, letting his tongue piercing slide over his teeth. So much for reliable service.

"You!" Kagome shouted at the man atop the building. Alfred blinked, his eyes uncovered by his sunglasses. 添"Yeah, you! Get down here and talk to me like a man!"

Alfred's tan skinned face twitched into a bit of a snarl at the challenge. He jumped off of the top of the building, landing in the alley and cracking a bit of a crater into the concrete. The young woman remained unfazed, simply glaring at him.

"So, you're the one that's been stalking me?" she raised an eyebrow. Alfred scowled, his nail-impaled baseball bat swinging in agitation at his side.

"I take it you're not impressed, doll," he hissed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Not really. Besides, I'm probably not the one you're looking for." she retorted. He looked at her oddly.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, you're probably looking for my 2p- Kikyo, right?" she questioned, bored. She'd been through this a hundred times already. Alfred grinned.

"Nope," he replied, stalking closer to her, slamming the tip of his bat into the brick wall behind her and trapping her between that and his arm. Her eyes widened in surprise- how did he move that fast!_? _His eyes raked her form hungrily.

"You can call me Al, since we're definitely..." he inhaled, crimson eyes closing in bliss for a moment, before his lips twisted upward into a sickening grin... "_definitely _going to get to know each other better."

_**All of me.. each and every one... it all belongs to you.**_

_**Every last bit.**_

MCD: Ending it her because that is WAAAY longer than I ever expected it to turn out. I hope you liked it though!

And, by the way, who got the reference to the Hetalia video in the beginning? Feel free to leave a guess in a review.


End file.
